


stay, stay, stay

by vansftlou



Series: french!louis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, M/M, french!Louis, spoiled boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vansftlou/pseuds/vansftlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As you may know, Louis' green card is about to expire and there's no way to renew to in time. There's only a few ways for people to get green cards quickly and I've found a way that just might work, so I need your help."</p><p>"Anything," Zayn says, anxious to hear Harry's plan.</p><p>So, Harry tells them. A gasp, a cough and a flying Irishman tackling him into a hug is the response he gets and it's better than his mother's. (They all come around without much convincing.)</p><p>{or, a high school au that is so horrendously self-indulgent that put all of my goals in here. anyways, it's cute and you should read it}</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay, stay, stay

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self-absorb, self-indulgent, selfish thing i've ever ever done. french!louis is my weakness for the mere fact that I speak french and the first time i saw his name ever it was like the flood gates opened. anyways, i wrote this at 2 in the morning and finished it at 6. fell asleep, woke up at 1 in the afternoon and wrote an other part. that'll be up soon, too. hope you dont cry at my horrible selfishness!!

"Mr. Styles, please keep your hands to yourself," Mrs. Neel sighed. Harry just smiled bright and innocent while making a show of removing his hands in a surrender motion.

 

"Thank you," she smiled sarcastically back before laughing.

 

After she'd walked away, Harry gave one last squeeze to his beautiful boyfriend's beautiful (trouser-clad) cock. Louis just smiled and kissed him.

 

"I'll see you in History!" he shouted at Louis as he walked down the hall. Louis turned and smiled like he'd just won the fucking lottery before running off to his first class. Harry loves Louis.

 

\-------

 

Having only History, English and PE together was kind of a bummer. Their history class was tiny ("It's smaller than you, Lou." "Shut up, babe."), like 13 people tiny; that meant no handjobs in the back of the room. Louis couldn't ditch PE for the sole purpose that he needed that sports credit and was scared that if he missed even one day then he'd be without the credit and his diploma (but at least Harry got to see a sweaty Louis). Thus, leaving English their only hope to fulfil their exhibitionism kink and give each other handjobs but as luck would have it, Louis only took English three days a week because he's a 'fucking genius'. Harry's words.

 

Harry arrived at History pouty because of this fact. He plopped down on Louis in the back and buried his face into his neck promptly.

 

"What's wrong, love?" Louis asked, running his hand through Harry's long curls.They were well past his shoulders now and he's surprised the teachers haven't told him to cut it.

 

"'M tired and horny but I can't do anything about it." Harry pouts more and pulls back to look at Louis. He's absolutely drop-dead gorgeous and Harry wonders how he snagged this beautiful boy.

 

"I love you," Louis says as a response. Harry fits his lips to Louis' and kisses him slowly before saying, "I love you more, boo."

 

Niall gags beside them and they both flip him off as he laughs.

 

"Mr. Styles, you have your own desk, please use it instead of Mr. Tomlinson." Mr. Ashley says as he passes out their graded tests.

 

"Sorry, Ash." Harry beams at him before scrambling to his desk. The teacher's hand lays down the last test on Harry's desk and Harry admires his veins. He's proper fit, like rock solid muscle everywhere coated with intricate tattoos. He is one of the more attractive 30 year olds and Harry believes that whoever has the ring matching his, is pretty lucky.

 

Harry got an 87 and a smiley face and Louis got a 99. So, Harry prepares himself for a whiny, complaining Louis at lunch ("I was one point away, can't he just round it?") . But that doesn't come, instead Louis is jittery and cold, like, physically. Louis doesn't talk much at lunch so Zayn and Liam supply conversation since Harry's too busy staring at Louis and Niall's too busy eating. Break is right after lunch for year 12s and year 11s, so Harry pulls Louis into the bathroom and pins him against the wall.

 

"Louis, stop worrying," is all he says before planting kisses all over Louis' face, decidedly avoiding his lips so that he can talk.

 

"How do you know I'm worrying?" Louis prompts with crossed arms. Harry pulls back and gives him a look before Louis sighs in defeat. "Spill the dets, babycakes."

 

Louis makes a disgusted face at the phrase while starting to talk.

 

"I got a call after history," he pauses to take a breath and Harry is about to pass out, "My green card won't last 'til next year, I've to move back." Harry freezes. What?!

 

Louis had moved to Cheshire from Bordeaux, France in year 10. Had lived in France his whole life until his mum got a temporary job offer that she couldn't turn down. The job only lasted a few years and then they could go back in less than half a decade. A quick, painless 3 years and then back to France. But, Louis' path had obviously decided it would not, in fact, be painless (or quick for that matter). When Louis first moved here, he spoke English extremely well already but Zayn and Harry were his first friends and helped him if he ever got caught up with the darned language. Harry fell for Louis and when he'd drunkenly confessed his feelings to Louis, Louis told him that the feelings were mutual. They've been together for almost as long as Louis's been in England and Harry can feel his heart shattering at the possibility of losing him.

 

"Oh," Harry's reply isn't his most intelligent but he can't think right now.

 

"They said that even if I applied for a new one today that I wouldn't be approved in time for me to send in my uni apps. Meaning, I'd probably have to take at least one year back in France and it's so so difficult to transfer, especially from a different country." Louis looks close to tears and Harry's sure he looks the same. Someone walks in and smiles at Harry softly and Harry's tries to return it as best as possible. The two of them stand there for as long as it take for the guy to wizz and wash and dry his hands.

 

"Louis, are y'all okay?" he asks as he tosses the damp paper towel. Louis seems to know the guy better than Harry so he lets Louis answer as he tries to memorise all of his features, just in case.

 

"I've to go back to Bordeaux."

 

"Aw, man, that sucks." Louis clears his throat and nods, raising a hand to stroke Harry's bicep through his jumper. "Good luck to you two."

 

Harry pulled Louis into a hug and kissed his neck until the bell rings and they have pull apart.

 

The rain that brings PE class into the gym is probably mocking Harry's mood.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry gets a crazy idea two weeks later. His mum was hesitant but eventually agreed and now Harry was with Zayn, Liam and Niall, asking for advice.

 

"As you may know, Louis' green card is about to expire and there's no way to renew it in time. There's only a few ways for people to get green cards quickly and I've found a way that just might work, so I need your help."

 

"Anything," Zayn says, anxious to hear Harry's plan.

 

So, Harry tells them. A gasp, a cough and a flying Irishman tackling him into a hug is the response he gets and it's better than his mother's. (They all come around without much convincing.)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Louis wakes up the Saturday following 'the news' and he just wants to cry and watch Netflix. So, he rolls out of bed to do just that when he sees something in his desk chair. He pads over to find a teddy bear sitting on the seat with a note in it's hand. Louis recognises Harry's handwriting and picks up the teddy to snuggle and read the note.

 

_Lou, text me when you see this. Then, go get dressed and ready to go xx -H_

 

**To: HAZZA ☺️ 10:34 AM**

 

I got ur note & teddy, love. Mind telling me what you've got planned?

 

**From: HAZZA ☺️ 10:35 AM**

 

nope, go get ready

 

**From: HAZZA ☺️ 10:35 AM**

 

wear tight jeans n 1 of my jumpers .xx

 

So, Louis gets ready and wears tight jeans and Harry's lavender jumper because Louis isn't one to disappoint his man.

 

Louis wonders if he should eat breakfast or not but decides on a cuppa and a granola bar. Lottie comes down as Louis is placing his cup in the dishwasher and hands him a box with another piece of paper attached. She smiles and watches expectantly. Louis is confused and curious, the perfect combination to go ahead with it all. He lifts up the paper to see a screenshot of one of his tweets with another note under it. It's a picture of a Rolex with a light blue watch face and the caption 'All I really want in life'

[(x)](https://twitter.com/meangirlslou/status/608407474199228417)

 

_Don't think I didn't see this!! xx (Ask Lots for your next clue) -H_

 

Instead he asks, "What the fuck is happening?"

 

"Shush, I'm supposed to tell you to go to the garage and then to the den." She walks out then and Louis is going to scream because he likes to know what's going on and be in control of everything but everyone is being cryptic and shit.

 

Louis opens the box and almost passes out because right there is the exact watch from the picture and Harry's definitely getting some tonight. Louis carefully inspects it before slipping it on and— of fucking course it fits perfectly. Louis squeals and is high on giddiness, he's glad none of his family is around. He practically skips to the garage and finds a beautiful black and white bandana print 'Punked' skateboard laying in front of the stairs with a box and bow on top, no doubt a note, too. 

[(x)](https://twitter.com/meangirlslou/status/608407511759261697)

Louis sits on the last step and opens the box to a pair of black vans with a note folded on top. Louis cheeks hurt from smiling so much as he reads the note. It simply says:

 

_I love you so much -H_

 

Louis leaves the skateboard outside (but moves it for safety reasons) and carries the box inside, placing it on the kitchen island before heading to the den. He takes a deep breath and twists the door open, he walks slowly down the stairs before turning the corner to view the whole den. He's about to turn around and ask Lottie if she said the den and then ask her if she was sure, when his eyes catch a glittery blue bow on the couch side table.  He walks slowly to the gift, as if it might bite him and has to sit down for a second because the car keys under the bow do not say Range Rover, except they do.

 

There's no note but Louis figures the note is in the car which is probably in the driveway. He takes a few deep breaths and picks up the keys, catching a glimpse of his watch and biting his lip to contain his smile. He loves loves loves his boyfriend.

 

Louis sprints back upstairs and out of the doorway to see a sleek black rover sitting there. He's star struck (basically) as he unlocks the doors and sees the red interior, he slides into the car slowly and closes the door. Breathing in deep breathes not only to calm him down but to relish in the feeling. The note is taped on the horn. He's got another screenshot of one of Louis' retweets of a Black Rover with a red interior.

 

_You make me horny (sorry, love, I had to)_

_I saw this, too!!_

_P. S.: H loves L -H_

 

[(x)](https://twitter.com/meangirlslou/status/608407499469893632)

 

Louis laughs hysterically for a second at Harry's horrible pun and the fact that he is sitting in his dream car. The back of the note instructs him to go back and collect all the gifts and their notes and then drive to Harry's for one more surprise. He manages to do all of this and keep his granola bar and tea down so it's a bonus.

 

He knocks on Harry's door, bouncing on the balls of his feet as the door opens up. Harry looks so gorgeous that Louis stops mid-bounce and gapes. His long hair is falling beautifully around his alluring face. His exquisite, green eyes bright with happiness and a hint of the need for approval.

 

Louis gives that approval by leaping into Harry's arm, telling him he's wonderful and gorgeous and kissing him hard until they both have swollen lips and fast beating hearts.

 

"Hey, lovely." Harry says as Louis hops off.

 

"Thank you so so much for all the gifts but-" Harry cuts him off with another kiss and keeps two fingers there as he closes the door ("It's freezing, what are you doing." "Kissing you.") and grabs his wrist. Harry takes his fingers off and drags Louis into the small dining room in the corner of the house.

 

He stops at the door frame but jerks his head so Louis goes in. Harry admires his magnificent boy. His thick thighs and splendid calves, his sharp, jutting ankles and his cute, little feet, his luscious, perky bum and captivating back, his soft, brown hair swooping in a messy fringe as Louis walks to the table. Harry closes his eyes for a minute and thinks about protruding cheekbones, sharp jawlines, a button nose and two dazzling, ocean blue eyes. He walks quietly up behind Louis and digs into his pocket. Louis reads the note attached to the roses, there are 15 red ones and 3 white ones:

 

_A red one for every year without you and a white one for everyone with, I can only hope that one day the number of white ones outnumber the red ones. -H_

Louis is wiping away forming tears as he turns back around to face Harry.

 

"I love you so much, Harry. Je t'aime tant. Harry, I-"

 

"Louis, I don't think you should be my boyfriend anymore," Harry blurts out. Louis stands frozen as a tear races down his cheek, Harry fights himself to not wipe it away.

 

"But what about the roses? Wha—What about the watch and teddy and the shoes and the car and— were they pity gifts before you broke up with me because if they are, I don't-"

 

"I want you to be my husband," Harry says without paying any attention to Louis' rambling and gracefully falls to one knee, pulling out an intricate ring.

 

"Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?" Harry bites his bottom lip as he holds the ring out and waits for Louis' answer.

 

"I— yes! Yes, yes, yes. One hundred percent, but for the record, I hate you." Louis says with happy tears now in his eyes.

 

"I love you, too." Harry responds before slipping the ring on to Louis' finger and kissing him. They stay like that for a while before Louis has questions he needs answered. He hops onto the table and wraps his legs around Harry's waist, bringing him closer. He lays his hand on Harry's chest to look at the ring.

 

[(x)](https://twitter.com/meangirlslou/status/608407542084071425)

 

"Harry, how did you pay for all of this?" Louis asks softly, timidly.

 

"Doesn't matter," Harry brushes off but Louis gives him a look that makes him sigh. "I paid for most of it with the money from Des' child support checks for me, Zayn pitched in for the skateboard and Niall bought the teddy. Liam helped pick out the ring and paid like £110."

 

"We'll have to pay them back."

 

"Maybe Liam but other two spent about 25p combined," Louis laughs out loud and feels his eyes crinkle up. Harry smiles at him with so much fond in his eyes that Louis wants to explode.

 

"Since I'll be married to a citizen of England, does this means I get a free pass at the green card?"

 

"As soon as you say 'I do.' and sign the paperwork."

 

"Well, how about right now, you take me upstairs and fuck me slowly till I'm shaking and moaning your name high and breathy and then we think about this 'I do.' thing," so Harry nods, pupils blown, and picks Louis up.

 

They do just what Louis suggested. Harry gently fingered Louis open until Louis was positively begging for more, so Harry slipped into his fiancé and rocked his hips at a steady pace until Louis was coming to the sound of Harry talking about being spouses. Harry came with the sound of Louis' cries and breathy moans. It was simple and vanilla but it was probably the best sex they'd ever had.

 

After they clean up, Louis plays with his ring and asks more questions as he cuddles up to Harry in only his jumper. ('Does my family know?', 'Does your family know?', 'Where is your ring?', 'Can we have 12 hundred children like Brangelina?' to which Harry answers 'Yes', 'Duh', 'I wanted you to come with me to get it', and 'Of course.')

 

Harry startles him by asking, "Even though I asked you to marry me, can I take your last name?"

  
And who can say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 should be up soon!! kudos and comments are as welcome as free pizza, tell me what you think and give suggestions for other parts of the french!louis collection!!!  
> and keep an eye out for other fics :)
> 
> twitter: meangirlslou


End file.
